


Soulmates au

by iTsOnLyMe_654



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTsOnLyMe_654/pseuds/iTsOnLyMe_654
Summary: Miraculous eye colour soulmates au.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette had always seen it. Bright green. The tree leaves in Spring, the fields of grass outside, bitter limes.

It was a piercing colour. Around her, seeing green, she could always see the world engulfed in positivity. It was beautiful.

She could live the rest of her life only being able to see the colour green.

Afterall, it was the colour of his eyes. Her one true love, Adrien. His eyes were a stunning green, that radiate energy.

Then, she met Chat Noir. Eyes just as stunning, pulling her into the forest.

She held her ground. And it was pretty much confirmed, when they were battling dark cupid, when she looked into his eyes, tainted pink, and kissed him to break the spell.

When she opened hers, all she could see was green. Nothing but green.

So whenever Chat Noir tried to be a romantic, she turned him down. Told him fate said otherwise. They weren’t meant to be.

And the one night, as she rejected him for the millionth time, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

And all of a sudden the world shone in rainbow colours around her. The night sky was a deep, rich blue, and his hair was a shiny gold. The tower in the background, a warming brown.

Colours everywhere. Tears streamed down her face.

“How?” she asked. “Forever ago, I kissed you, and I didn’t see such colour!”

Chat Noir smiled. “I was possessed. That wasn’t me. Not really. Same body, but my mind was elsewhere. So of course you didn’t see colour, you didn’t kiss me.”

And then she laughed. Her soulmate, right there. She held him tight, and didn’t want to ever let him go.

They stayed like that, and she let herself fall into forest green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“I found my soulmate yesterday Alya! I can see colour now!” Marinette said excitedly as she ran into the class, for once, on time.

Alya looked confused. “Wasn’t your one true love Adrien?” She asked.

Marinette pondered that for a moment.

“Adrien isn’t my soulmate. Sadly.”

Whilst at the exact same time, into the class ran Adrien.

“Nino, I found my soulmate yesterday! I can see colour!” He said just as excitedly as Marinette.

“And who would that be?” smirked Alya, upset a little for her friend.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” He replied with a smile.

“Hit me with it.” Alya challenged.

“Ladybug” he replied adoringly.

Marinette didn’t know how to react.

She walked up to Adrien.

“Is that right, Kitty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did i end up in a poly relationship with 3 amazing people

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like it's math lesson and i dunno wtf's going onnnn but i mean whatever people are nice.


End file.
